Meeting Your Destiny
by Strider kun
Summary: Well, mainly you'll have to read to find out, but in brief.


(Nothing to do with my character, just involves him)

**M E E T I N G Y O U R D E S T I N Y**

**P r o l o g u e**

Kilik Calitinsson, a buff 18-year-old guy with shoulder length brown hair, and Chris Lockheart, a buff 19-year-old guy with also shoulder length hair, but the colour of it was black as night this time. As the two warriors, for want of a better word, walked through the golden gates of their hometown, Shannara, applause and cheers echoed across the very walls of the buildings, the people of the town had lined the streets to watch these two return home. The only residents that were silent were two women standing in the middle of the street, watching the two battle scarred men walk towards them. One of the women had waist length brown hair, a small smile spread across her lips, as her blue eyes looked between the two men, the other woman stared at the floor as if embarrassed, her blonde hair falling across her lightly tanned face. The brunette walked towards Kilik and Chris, her hips containing a purposeful sway as she turned towards the brown haired man.

"Welcome Home Chris, Kilik." She says, looking at them respectively.

"Cut it out Sarah" Chris says, and messes up her hair as he walks past her. "I'll leave you two alone for now to get erm, how do I put this, reacquainted with each other. Just remember to go inside before starting anything sis." Kilik goes slightly red, while Sarah does the exact opposite; she throws a gentle punch at her brother, Chris.

"Shut up bro, it's not nice to tease you know, and I'm sure you'll be doing the exact same with Kelly over there." Sarah shoots back, with a big grin on her face, as the aforementioned blonde looks up shyly at Chris, her face crimson from what her friend said, her green eyes sparkling as they come to rest on her love.

After about 10 minutes during which the crowds dispersed, the two couples finally split apart. Telling their wives that they would be home soon, Kilik and Chris walk towards the only Bar in Shannara "Ain't this the life, cries of happiness and respect wherever we go! And two lovely ladies to come home to. I think we should hang out here for a while? What do ya think?" Kilik says to Chris excitedly as he throws an arm over Chris' shoulders.

"Sounds good to me, how long you thinking?" Chris says, walking towards the bar.

"Not sure, play it as it goes, like always hey?"

"Yup, just like always." The bar in question could hardly be called a bar; it looked more along the lines of an Inn, a very respectable one at that. As the only bar in a town, you tend to get a lot of business, so the owners of this place were thriving. The walls on the outside seemed to gleam with a fresh coat of paint, while the door itself was as new as the year. Walking through the doors, the two men were greeted with cries of happiness and respect, exactly as Kilik had predicted. Nudging Chris, Kilik went over to an empty table for two and turned towards the servant girl that came hurrying over. Ordering two ale's, Kilik turned back to Chris.

"So Chris, you given any thought to my offer?" Kilik asks, lowering his voice.

"You mean about joining IronHead?" Chris replies in a hushed voice. "Could you tell me the details of the group one more time?"

"Yeah sure" Kilik says, and begins his practised lecture. "IronHead is the resistant group that works against Trott. This is because Trott harvest the planet's life energy, hereafter called Glow, for fuel, and it is killing the planet faster than the normal use of Glow. The members of the resistant group are all secret to everyone in IronHead except the leader; even most of the details of the missions are hidden. The only thing that is well known among the members of IronHead is that they risk their lives on nearly every mission."

While Kilik drones on about IronHead, Chris rolls his eyes and holds up his hand. "Ok, I've heard enough, even though it sounds terribly boring, I'm in. When do we start?"

"Whenever Rand tells us, for now, we sit back and enjoy doing nothing." Kilik says, almost lazily, as he picks up his beer that was brought over during the discussion.

It had been two years since Chris joined Kilik in IronHead, and the few missions that they had done since then had been an overwhelming success for the resistance, good enough that both of them to flew through the ranks, they were now Generals in the small army that was being made under the direction of Rand Wallace, a short, buff, black man, with a mini gun attached to his elbow. Rand had lost his forearm a decade back, but no one knew how he had done it, many suspected it was the first mission that IronHead did, but if you was to ask him, the only response you would get would be a grunt and a dismissal.

"Kilik, come quickly! Its Sarah, she's been taken to the hospital!" Chris yells as he runs into Kilik's house. Kilik looks up quickly from the chair he had been relaxing in and jumps to his feet when noticing the look on Chris' face.

"Take me there quickly Chris." Kilik said, the relaxed smile leaving his face and being replaced with a grim set mouth. Kilik follows Chris as he runs from the house, his feet instinctively taking him to the hospital as if he had done this many times. They quickly arrive at the hospital and a nurse takes Kilik to a room, where muffled cries are penetrating the doors and the surrounding walls. But as those twin doors are opened and Kilik walks through them, his hurried walk stops short and his body freezes.

Chris' worried pacing around the waiting room had already worn a circle into the carpet before Kilik came back, grinning from ear to ear. "Well?" Chris asks eagerly.

"It's a girl, a healthy baby girl," Kilik says, his voice cracking from the happiness he is feeling. Tears could of been seen in the corner of his eyes if one had looked hard enough. Chris whoops for joy and jumps into the air and as he lands, he looks to Kilik and starts laughing. "You should have seen your face when I came to get you, you went as white as a ghost and started shaking, I only just stopped myself from laughing!"

"Well let's see how you handle it when Kelly goes into labour, then we'll see who's laughing." Kilik says, just as a nurse comes running into the waiting room. Both Kilik and Chris look up quickly, a worried look pass between them as they look to each other and then to the nurse.

The nurse looks around the waiting room quickly and then starts to speak "Chris Lockheart, I'm looking for Chris Lockheart."

"I'm him, what's up?" Chris chokes out as the worry that had gripped his throat died down.

"It's your wife sir, she's gone into labour." The nurse says, gesturing for Chris to follow as she turned round and walks out of the waiting room.

"Oh man, you should see your face! It's priceless! Oh and have fun Chrisy!" Kilik cries out after Chris, tears of laughter running down his face.

Hours passed by before Chris re-entered the waiting room, and when he does, he has his head hung low. Instinctively Kilik walks over to Chris, the grin on his face faltering a bit, but hoping for the best "Well? Is it a boy or a girl? Chris? Chris, what's wrong?" Kilik asks, noticing that his war buddy isn't raising his head, and water is rolling off his face onto the floor. Kilik takes another step forward, and Chris falls to the ground. As if it was all happening in slow motion, Kilik watches as Chris' legs buckle underneath him, and collapses onto his knees.

"It's twins, oh god help me, It's twins!" He cries out, banging his head against the floor at the same time.

"God damn you Chris! You scared the bejesus out of me! I thought something serious had happened to Kelly or something! Don't you ever do that to me again! Oh, and congratulations on the twins, and my heart goes out to you on all that crying from two sets of baby lungs, and all those diapers to change. Good luck my friend. Now let's go see those beautiful wives of ours." He grins at Chris as he walks out of the waiting room ahead of him, moments before the back wall explodes. Kilik ducks as a piece of the wall flew through the waiting room window, nearly hitting him on the head, "What on Konats was that?!?" Kilik thinks, as he turns round to look at the wall. "Hey Chris, that was a close one, huh?" Kilik says as he walks back into the now broken waiting room to find that it was empty...

"Don't go. Please don't go. Think about your daughter! Think about me!" Sarah pleaded from the hospital bed to Kilik, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please don't go." Her voice was pleading, but she knew there was no hope; Kilik was going to go no matter what she said.

"You know I'm going to go, so why try and stop me? I'd rather go with your blessing then go with guilt in my heart" Kilik says as he tugs on his boots, looking idly down at the note on the table...

"CHRIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" He remembered yelling that the day before, knowing it was hopeless, he could see everywhere and Chris was nowhere. But then his eyes fell upon the scrap of paper pinned to the wall with an arrow...

Kilik snapped back to the present day and looked at the note, reading it for the umpteenth time

_Kilik_

_If you ever want to see Chris again, meet us at Corus_

Nothing else was written on the scrap of paper. Nothing at all, not who took Chris, not why they took him. Not anything important. Kilik shook his head as he stood up, adjusting Kali-Yuga on his back as he did, the bo staff he had received from Rand after their last mission. "I'll see you tomorrow baby. Just keep Claire safe, and I'll be happy." He flashes a lop-sided grin at her before planting a kiss on her cheek, and then makes his way out of the door, trying to ignore the tears in Sarah's eyes, and the continually pleading look on her face.

Kilik hangs his head as he walks back to his house, knowing that he might never see his home town or his beautiful wife ever again, but a determined thought fills his head. Chris wouldn't leave him to die at the hands of some random anti-rebel group, and neither would he! Kilik shakes his head violently as he pulls out his keys and unlocked his car; this was going to be one long break from work. "God Chris, can't you ever just do things the simple way? Like not getting kidnapped?" Kilik grumbles as climbs into the car, turns the engine on with a word and inputs the command to go to Corus into the car's computer (Ironic that they use medieval weapons and yet have computers in their cars huh?).

It had been a long time since Kilik had got a proper nights sleep, due to things such as emergency IronHead missions, the wife having cravings and what not, and it all finally catches up with him during the long ride to Corus, since he must of dozed off, because in what seemed an extremely short amount of time to Kilik, the cars computer stops the car, rather abruptly, just outside the entrance to Corus. This stop jerks Kilik forward, causing him to wake up, "What the hell? Why'd you stop?!?" Kilik exclaims, as he rubbed his eyes, looking blearily out at the group of people standing just inside the entrance to Corus, each of them carrying a sword, which were extremely and blunt and heavy looking, and were widely referred to within the ranks of IronHead as crowbars. "Dammit, and here I was thinking that it would be a simple one on one fight, oh well, now wheres that frigging radio? I should be within range to contact Chris now. Ah, there it is!" Kilik murmurs to himself as he pulls a radio from a hidden compartment behind the steering wheel.

"Kilik come in, Kilik where the hell are you!" As soon as Kilik flicks the radio to on, the cry bursts through it, it seems like Chris was in some sort of trouble. Kilik grins to himself as he climbs out of the car and shoulders the Kali-Yuga again and starts walking towards the crowd. He puts the radio to his mouth and starts speaking into it "Oh calm down Chris, I'm here. But there's some crowbar wielding jackasses in-between me and Corus, so if you could sit tight for just one second, I'll be there, over." Kilik says into it. 'Now to get past the jackasses' He thinks to himself as he slides the Kali Yuga through his hands until he was comfortable, the metal on the ends of the bo staff catching the late afternoon sun. "Well well, are you guys going to move out of my way, or am I going to have to force you out of my way?" Kilik asks, his voice like ice.

"How about, you either come with us the easy way or the hard way, Kilik, and I hope you pick the hard way" demands the front man with a beard, 'He must be the head goon around here.' Kilik thinks grimly to himself as the rest of the goons guffawed.

"Well, I'm not too keen on either of them, so I choose, well, erm, I choose C, kick all your asses and go in by my own free will." Kilik says, and right after the last word leaves his mouth, the long brown haired youth charges at the head goon, his bo staff flashing once, twice, and a third time. The flashing coming from the sun, otherwise the staff would of been unseen as it battered the head goon until his head separated from the rest of the body, and with a sickening thud, the body and head lands on the floor, the blood making a pool on the floor. "Anyone else?" Kilik says, looking at each of them as he did, and as they all look at each other and lift their blades, charging the solitary soldier, Kilik lifts his now free hand, pointing it at the group of people, and fires what seemed to be a stream of light straight at the goons. The ground shakes as the stream of light explodes upon impact, creating a blast that envelopes all of the goons and then disappears, leaving charred corpses on the floor, and the stench of roasted meat. "Stupid goons, I didn't want to have to do that." Kilik mutters to himself, massaging his temples after dropping the staff on the floor.

"Kilik? Kilik you there? What the hell was that!?!" Chris' voice comes through the two way radio, making Kilik laugh as he picks the Kali-Yuga back up, and tries to ignore the throbbing in his skull.

"Yes Chris, I'm fine, and it was nothing. Hold on buddy, I'm nearly in the centre of Corus." Kilik says into the radio, jogging lightly into the town, keeping an eye out to both sides as he does.

"Ok, well, get here soon, don't know how long I can la.........SHIT............" There is just static after that, no more words came through, just static.

"Ah hell, something's gone wrong, I better hurry." Kilik thinks to himself as he breaks out into a full sprint, skidding to a halt in the centre of Corus shortly after, quickly taking in the scene. In the middle of the square is a fountain, running red with blood, around the fountain there are bodies, lots of them, all covered in slices from a sword, or actually cut in two. "This doesn't look good." Kilik mutters to himself as he walks over to the fountain, pushing his sweaty brown hair out of his face. As his eyes look down into the fountain, he froze. In the middle of the water lies Chris, his body bleeding from fatal wounds, three arrows in his body, one in his stomach, one in his shoulder and one in the right side of his chest, most likely piercing the lung and a slice on each side of his face. Kilik knew Chris couldn't survive the day as he climbs into the fountain and lifts his head up.

"Jo....hn....You....ca...me." Chris coughed, bringing up blood.

"Shush, rest my friend. Your fight is over now. Just rest my friend." Kilik says, holding back the heavy wave of coldness that threatens to rush over him as he watches his friend take his last breaths.

"Tell....Sar" Chris coughs, bringing up even more blood "Sarah....that I......that I.....love her....and.....that...I'm sorry.......I couldn't......be there.....for the kids." And with that, Chris Lockheart took his very last breath and went limp in Kilik's arms.

"I will my friend, I will." Kilik chokes out, tears trickling down his face as he closes Chris' eyes and starts to pick him up.

"BRAVO! BRAVO! A VERY DRAMATIC DEATH, IF I MUST SAY!" A deep booming voice echoes round the square, followed by a maniacal laugh, causing Kilik to lay Chris' body back down in the fountain and picks up his Chris' sword.

"Who are you? Where are you? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?" Kilik yells, his emotions getting the better of him as he jumped out of the fountain, and looks around him wildly, everywhere he looks there seems to be people pouring out. There seems to be hundreds of them, and Kilik knew he wouldn't get out of this alive, but he had to, he had a daughter to look after now, and a promise to Chris to keep. "WHO ARE YOU?!?" Kilik roars out into the crowd that was starting to surround him. And then the crowd starts to part as a man walks towards him, a tall man with white as chalk hair, wearing a long black leather jacket that flowed along the floor, and a sword in hand. "Djaroge...." Kilik murmured, hardly believing who he could see in front of him.

"Yes, Djaroge. Never thought you'd see me again did you Kilik, but sadly, our time of reuniting must end badly, as I must kill you now. So come along like a good little boy, and die..." Djaroge drags out the last word, but all of the rest are patronising, all spoken slowly and clearly as if Kilik was an idiot.

"Never, I'll never bow to you Djaroge, I vowed that I would kill you one day. And I swear I won't rest until I do." Kilik yells as he charges at Djaroge, Chris' blade flashing numerous times as the goons in the crowd surrounding him starts attacking. Kilik kicks off one of them into the air, and fires the light beam again, instead this time he made it wider, and swept it across the crowd, the smell of charred meat meeting his nostrils, making him want to retch. As Kilik comes back down to the ground, he stops firing the light beam and looks around, the crowd seemed to never end as they close in on him, he could feel their blades slicing at his skin, bringing him closer to his death every time.........

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kilik screamed as he sat up suddenly, looking wildly around as if to fight of an attack that wasn't there. It had all been a dream, a nightmare if you will. But once it was real, yes once it was real. 16 years ago in fact.


End file.
